The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of violet grown for use in borders, containers, and the landscape. The new invention from the family Violaceae, is known botanically as Viola×hybrida and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘SMEV1’.
The new Viola cultivar named ‘SMEV1’ resulted from a formal breeding program developed by the inventor and conducted in Wonga Park, Victoria, Australia. Goals of the breeding program were to produce a range of heat tolerant, perennial Viola exhibiting a range of flower color. The program was started in 2001. The inventor conducted deliberate controlled cross-pollination in October 2002. The seedlings that resulted from this cross were grown to maturity. Five seedlings were selected, asexually reproduced and grown to maturity for another two generations. From the final generation the inventor selected ‘SMEV1’ in September 2004, based on the criteria of flower size and flower color.
‘SMEV1’ is a selected hybrid seedling that resulted from cross-pollination of Viola ‘Etain’ (female parent, unpatented) and Viola ‘Painted Porcelain’ (male parent, unpatented). The new Viola cultivar named ‘SMEV1’ is distinguishable from the parents by a band of blue color that “bleeds” into a large area of the petal blade, onto a predominantly cream-white background. The flower of Viola ‘Etain’ exhibits a fine lavender edge on petals, with a yellow center. The flower of ‘Painted Porcelain’ has mauve venation spreading throughout petals and varying in color depth throughout season.
The distinguishing characteristics of ‘SMEV1’ are compact habit, glossy green foliage, large perfume-scented flowers held on short peduncles, with blue-margined flower color on a predominantly cream-white petal background. Mature dimensions are 20 cm. in height and 40 cm. in width. Cultural requirements include full sun to filtered light, moist organic soil, and regular water. Hardy to USDA Zone 5 and blooms early winter through spring.
The first asexual reproduction of ‘SMEV1’ was accomplished in 2004, by the inventor in a cultivated area of Victoria, Australia. The method used was softwood cuttings. Since that time ‘SMEV1’ has been determined stable and true to type in subsequent generations of asexual propagation.